thebenferfandomcom-20200213-history
Klay World: List of Allusions
This is a list of allusions and references to things outside of the Klay World franchise that occurred throughout the Klay World series. This does not include references to other Klay World episodes. They are divided into categories of what they allude to. Popular Culture and Media *Hulky is an obvious parody of the Marvel Comics character, The Hulk. *The alien invader that appeared in Knox's Klay World was a Xenomorph from the Aliens franchise. *During one episode, a klayman can be distinctively heard saying something about trying to sneak into Michael Jackson's house. *In Spiderman, a group of klaymen are roleplaying as the iconic Marvel character, complete with a mask, web slingers, an improperly colored Mary Jane wig, and the Spiderman theme song! *At the end of Spiderman, a klayman suggests that they play Batman instead. *In That One Song, a Klayman has the Price is Right theme stuck in his head. *In Dr. Bob Saves The Day, one klayman asks his friend if they can play Halo. *During Klay World: Off the Table, Vince gives this incoherent speech: "Come on guys, what do you say? I need a hero! A hero who's willing - when the going gets tough, they get going! The few, the proud and the... like, in the movie, where he didn't win, but he won." This contains a possible reference to Bonnie Tyler's I need a Hero, a reference to the U.S. Marine Corps motto, and a reference to Brave Heart. *In The Rodent part one, Franky the Lanky mentions playing with Nerf guns in great detail. *Marv quotes multiple action genre cliches when he turned on Rick, Chip, and Pick, saying "End of the line. Game over. I get it, guys. Game over. The tables have turned!" Robert's other videos *If you pause at the right time (1:07) during THE RUBBER DUCKY OF DEATH, you'll see that one of the klaymen has the name SAM carved into his back. This is likely a reference to Sammie Penrod, Robert's close friend. *The episode Jetpack was made a few months after his music video by the same name. History and Lore *In both the original and the remake of Henry's Shotgun, one of Henry's friends asks him to shoot an apple off of his head. This is a reference to the story of William Tell, the English crossbowman who was forced to shoot an apple off of his son's head. Because of that tale, shooting an apple off of someone's head has been used as a sign of true aim. Of course, Henry missed his mark. Easter Eggs Though not actually allusions, a list of easter eggs has also been added to this page because there wasn't enough for a page of its own. Easter Eggs are hidden or difficult to find messages and jokes found in videos. *Sam's name is carved into the back of a klayman at 1:07 during THE RUBBER DUCKY OF DEATH. *The guitar from Made The Ending is seen in the background of Peter The Pickle. *In the original video of Long Lost Brothers that was uploaded to Newgrounds.com, clicking on the car parked in front of the Hobby Lobby will take you to a secret video of Robert silently making faces into the camera. Category:Terminology